


Transparency

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Together, after all odds [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Evil Organizations, Feelz, Feelz might cause crying, If you want tissue I have a fort of tissue boxes, Kidnapping, Kinda Steve's POV but not really, M/M, No one knows what they hydrogen is for, Not Beta Read, Rescue, Rescue party, forgive my mistakes, take one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: Steve Rogers always though he knew what was going on at the Avengers Academy. He wasn't going To say he knew everything but more like the patterns. However, when Tony Stark began acting strange, he couldn't figure out what was going on...after it was waved in his face, the blonde knew how very little he knew of the other student.Watching the limo drive away, Steve made a promise to himself to actually try to get to know their resident Mad Genius, to be a good friend to him. He knew there was going to more there that was going to be worth fighting through to know the real Tony Stark...but would he get the chance.The events from "Trials and Tribulations" in a different way. Not per say, Steve's POV but more like what he going through. It felt like there were some holes that could have been addressed in the first one but didn't fit so I kinda continued it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything…well maybe the plot…but that’s it. Characters belong to Marvel.

# 

Transparency

 

Steve watched the limo that carried Tony Stark drive away. It had been a few weeks since the ‘intervention’ and with the new information everyone had began to pay better attention to the situation at hand. Needless to say, they were stunned to see it was as obvious as Tony’s friends made it out to be. They were just that blind or never gave the young genius enough credit to be in a committed relationship…which made Steve at least feel like a heel, doubting that there was more to the young man than what met the eye. He felt awful about jumping to that conclusion.

So now, Captain America was sitting in the park, at a bench, as he continued to watch the limo drive out of sight. The blonde put his head in his hands once he could no longer see the vehicle. He knew Tony had not noticed the change of the people around him because he never did care what people thought of him when he was focused on something important. He cared what people thought of him but at the same time didn’t if it was something nonsensical or unimportant. Tony had that cynical side to him after all.

“Still thinkin’ about it?” A familiar voice asked. The blonde didn’t have to look up, he knew who it was before they even spoke. So far Bucky was the only one that Steve could subconsciously let get close without his defensive instincts kicking in right away at the presences of the other. With Bucky undoubtedly came Nat and Sam, the little group becoming hard to separate in the days passed.

“Yeah…how did we miss it?” Steve asked once more, watching as Tony’s close groups of friends and his boyfriend came back inside the gates. They were all laughing and smiling but the look on Stephen’s face as he gazed at the distance where the limo vanished, it made the blonde’s insides twinge with regret. “How did we judge him so harshly…to think he was incapable of committed relationship?” 

It was a question that had everyone completely baffled. How did no one on the entire campus see that their crazy inventor had gotten into a serious relationship? Once word got around it became obvious there were more people that knew of the relationship but thought that everyone else already knew. It made Fury do a double take on their protocol when it came to figuring out what was happening with students when they began acting out of character…interview everyone on campus was now added.

Yet, after watching the sorcerer and the inventor, it was clear how blind the rest of the school had been. The depth of the relationship was astounding when you could read what the smallest of gestures. Turns were taken on who doted on who, never anything too much but little gifts here and there homemade meals as well. Who knew Tony could cook like that? Hell, the whole tower smelled like a little Italian restaurant. Don’t get him started on Stephen when it was his turn in the kitchen. They took their lunches together, walked the each other to classes, met for breaks and a lot of the time they were holding hands, smiling at each other in a way that would put those romance movies Janet likes to shame…those looked so fake now that people had seen the real deal.

How did they miss something that intense?

“I am still wondering that myself,” came a new voice chimed in causing everyone to jump and look up. There was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye sitting up in the tree eating an apple as he lounged around out of sight. “I noticed something was up the moment that Enchantress stopped hypnotizing Stark. That happened at least every other day.”

“Still not enrolled?” Nat stated as she was the only one who hadn’t jumped. She always knew where Clint was somehow.

“Gimme time. I don’t wanna be rushed into things,” shrugged the archer.

“Slacker,” the red head stated, though one could tell there was a fondness in her harsh response. Otherwise many were certain it would have been much harsher.

“Hold up a minute,” Sam butted in, “You said Amora stopped hypnotizing Stark? That is like one of her favorite past times…I’m the other one.”

“Yeah, she stopped…I’d say soon after the two got together but not sure why,” the slimmer blond stated finishing his apple.

Seems even this far past the event they were still learning more and more about what was all going on. It made Nat begin to think she was slipping because she never picked up on the changes…mainly because she didn’t think Stark could change… She was dead wrong and knew Steve, Sam and Bucky all felt the same way on one level or another. They all judged him too harshly and that pretty much prevented them now from getting closer to actually being good friends with the genius. Another regret…

“I believe I may be of assistance in that matter, my friends,” came the booming voice of their resident God of Thunder. No one jumped this time as they were focused in their own heads thanks to Clint. Thor walked over to the group as he looked past them to see his brother and friends before turning to back to the seated ones.

“Why? You know something?” Bucky questioned simply.

“Indeed,” Thor confirmed, “My brother asked me to help ask Amora to cease her actions in the manner of hypnotizing our friend.”

This information left them a little stunned. Loki, the one normally too proud to ask anyone for anything, went to the one he had the most confusing relationship with, his brother to ask for help with Amora to keep her from hypnotizing Tony. If shock wasn’t something they were getting used to in the past few weeks, Steve was pretty sure they all would have been sitting there staring at Thor like he grew a second head or something.

“What?” cam Cap’s reply.

“The reason, I am uncertain of but I had over-heard Man of Iron speaking to his beloved once about the hypnotism and that it indeed meant nothing. My best guess is he was trying to warn his sorcerer about Enchantress’ hobbies which he wanted no part of,” the blonde thunderer stated simply.

“So, you are thinking Loki somehow knew this and went to do something about it?” Natasha stated the question with curiosity in her voice.

“I believe so.”

“How much you want to bet having you there would have left little for Amora to question the actions?” Sam concluded after thinking about it.

“It very well could be,” Thor stated and continued to explain his thoughts, “but I am not entirely certain for my brother never explained his reasons. Personally, I believe Man of Iron is one of the only true friends my brother has ever had and even though he would deny it, I am certain he did that to protect his friend. So to protect his friend and their beau from heart ache, he took care of the problem at hand. I was pleased to be of assistance to Loki, as we rarely get along.”

“Your brother is complicated,” Bucky said rubbing his head. It all made sense in the long run but they were still only getting bits and pieces of information here and there. At least though they were getting the whole picture before they jumped to another conclusion. 

“If only you knew,” Thor chuckled, “I must go, Mother has requested me home for a little while, I shall be back soon however. Good luck, my friends.”

After Thor walked away and disappeared into the sky. The group was left to go over the information they had but it had been a long day…lunch sounded like a wonderful idea when Sam mentioned it and they all made their way to the Shawarma Cart on campus.

A few minutes later an alarm blared…they weren’t ready for why the alarm sounded though…

**~~~*~~~**

…4 days…

…Tony Stark has been missing for 4 days and no one can find him…

Steve was sitting in a S.H.I.E.L.D. briefing room with a group of students and Fury. It wasn’t everyone and the ones that were still on Campus and not in the meeting were busy with other obligations or cared to an extent but didn’t want to waste the energy…yeah, there were a good few of those. Others were off Campus and couldn't be reached, like Thor and Mordo. Still their information had to be gone through and there was also a good bunch off campus that were doing free missions to try to get more information.

Looking around the room he made mental note of who was all there. Janet, Loki, and Nico, they were expected to be there. Natasha, Sam, Bucky, were there as well and it seemed Scott sneaked in to help out. Rhodey and Pepper weren’t there because of Campus duties and Vision, who they were surprise to learn about being a close friend of Tony’s, was with J.A.R.V.I.S. sorting through what camera feed they had. Then there was Stephen.

Stephen…

The poor guy was not in a good way. Natasha told him that she found Strange looking rather forlorn a lot of the times. She found the sorcerer staying at Tony’s tower instead of his dorm, any time he had between classes he had was spent there as well. With his sorrow came the support of his and Tony’s friends but also it hadn’t been good on his system. Stephen looked a little ashen and his face was in a constant state of sorrow and it was just heartbreaking to see someone normally so strong already in mourning.

The fact is the young man had been so distraught that he hadn’t used his magic to try and locate his missing boyfriend because he feared causing more damage than good at this time. A relatively wise decision as no one wanted anything potential hazardous to happen, they didn’t understand magic like he did but if Loki agreed with the young Doctor, who were they to argue? It still didn’t mean Steve had to like the fact he could do little to help the ailing young sorcerer. 

It was an absolute surprise blows weren’t exchanged because of how short everyone’s temper was running. What was more surprising was Fury hadn’t yelled at them yet. Normally, that only happened because Pepper was there but she was busy so it would seem her patience was beginning to rub off on the man. Scary prospect.

Before it could get any worse all their attention was drawn to the screen behind Fury began to get all fuzzy. It was normally a screen that helped track the students missions but now it was being hacked, even Steve knew that one. What he wasn’t expecting was what was on the other side of the camera. Nor the feelings that would follow after…

**~~~*~~~**

The god forsaken jet just couldn’t move fast enough. Captain America was about ready to see if Falcon would have been able to fly him over to the location faster. That thought died when they began to see billows of smoke in the distance. For a moment the group didn’t know if they were too late or if Tony had gotten the jump on his assailants before contacting them. It seemed a better option than after the call, mainly because they didn’t think he would have lasted too much longer after the fact…they weren’t even sure he was still alive.

Crushing that thought, the blonde captain ran to the back of the jet. He had most of he gear on already, just had to fit a couple more pieces before he went over the plan with everyone again. This was the only time they could talk basics because they were sure that once inside everything would hit the fan.

Sam and Natasha would take care of the outside of the building, when things were calm, Sam would stay outside to keep an eye out and Nat would descend the base to see if they could get JARVIS connected so they could get more information. Janet and Scott would shrink down the minute they could get inside the building, they had to look for Tony, they were the best bet at getting through all the rubble. Rhodey, Bucky, and Steve would be the front line with Nico and Vision providing backup once they were inside, they had to keep the focus on them for the others to do their jobs. Once Nat was in Bucky would go with her to give her cover while the fighting continued…if it was still going on, otherwise it would be for percussion…no one wanted to get jumped and gathering some people for questioning was an ideal plan as well. If anyone survived that was.

When they got close enough to the building Steve literally jumped out of the jet…without a parachute…leaving Bucky to yell at him and Sam sighing muttering something about bad habits.

Landing on the ground, Steve was about ready to launch into action…when a metal arm came by and smacked him across the back go the head. Then he heard Bucky yell at him while his best friend also made sure that he didn’t fall over from the hit. Rhodey landed beside them, shaking his head while the rest of the team took their places. This was the best bet they had and seeing as many people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, in some sort of uniform…so yeah, they figured this was it. The smoke just clued them in, was all.

Clearing out the yard was easy…well…clearing everything in their path to get inside which took a good deal of their trouble with them. Nat and Sam stayed outside to take care of the stragglers. Once inside, everyone was able to see the extent of the damage that was done and boy did Tony do a number on the place. A number of bodies on the floor gave away just how many people were here…and it was a lot. This would explain why Tony looked so bad…but also why he was never able to make it outside…this place looked like a fortress from the inside.

They split up and took their assigned positions, it was time to bring Tony Stark home.

**~~~*~~~**

No one knows just how long they were fighting. Time became irrelevant, they were only just aware that Fury had sent in a chopper with medical personnel on it…they were going to need it for Tony. The jet had medical equipment on it but no people who really knew how to use it… Hell, the only reason they didn’t attack the medical personnel that landed was that Sam relayed the message it was their own otherwise there was a high chance that the group would have sent some of the team out there to take care of the people that landed not knowing it was an ally.

They all got a different distraction a heart beat later…

“Captain!” Janet cried out over the comms. Her voice was a little broke and it sounded like she was crying. A far cry from her normal happy tone.

“Wasp? What’s wrong?”

“We found him,” a rock began to settle in his stomach as he anticipated what words were going to come next. Wasp took a couple breaths and continued. “We need the medical team now, he won’t make it otherwise. Ant-man is on his way back to lead people here, I’ve stayed here with him.”

For a moment…only a moment, the entire team allowed rage to consume them. They had to clear the rest if the building out. Those who weren’t in a convent place to get caught for questioning were killed without remorse. Why should they show mercy to those who had tried to kill on of their own? They were better than that, normally would be the answer but no one was going to risk anyone harming Tony anymore, if these people were not confined they were an unneeded risk. the enitre team came back to their senses when Scott showed up ready to take medical back to their injured team mate…if he noticed the extra carnage…he didn’t say anything.

**~~~*~~~**

Following Scott back to the room, escorting the med team, they were met with an awful sight. The part of Tony that could be seen from the rubble pile he was buried under was the slight sheen from one of his repulser boots. The rest of him was hidden but the small trail of blood seeping from the base of the pile was what caused them to freak out the most. if it wasn’t for the medical staff there instructing them on what they needed to do…many were sure they would have wasted precious moments staring in disbelief. Wasp’s crying also helped pull them out of their own little world.

Carefully, Vision and Nico were able to use their abilities, under the medic’s command, to move the heavy slabs that were steadily crushing the young billionaire. Without much moving him around too much and then the medical team was allowed in. As a well oiled machine, the medics were able to get Tony strapped onto a stretcher as were already hooking him up to what they had available. 

The time it took to get back to the jet was not noticed but they heard from Sam that more agents were coming to do clean up and record everything they found that wasn’t on a hard drive. All those weapons that they had seen…SHEILD needed to know everything that was there physically. Least though they wouldn’t be attack any of their own the way their emotions were being tested it would have ended badly for many.

Climbing back into the jet, Natasha took back to the controls as Sam landed inside, just in the nick of time. Closing the door, Black Widow had the jet off the ground in record time. Normally, everyone would have had a seat and have a little bit of bickering back and forth, not this time though. Everyone was too wired, too filled with dread. They watched as the medics stabilized their classmate and friend. It was only then that Rhodey got close enough to Tony…

Rhodey was kneeling down next to the near lifeless body of the young billionaire, holding his hand in a white knuckle grip. He was scolding his little brother and that he dare not die and leave like this. War Machine’s face had tears streaming down from his eyes as the medics worked around him. They didn’t want to push and till they got to the infirmary there was little they could do at this moment, so Rhodey wasn’t exactly in the way…then came what people feared as the inevitable. 

Tony’s heart stopped.

Panic swelled in the aircraft. The medics were doing all they could to get the boy’s heart to start again. Yet, nothing they were trying was working. Janet by now was a sobbing mess and everyone else was either trying to be strong or freely crying. After about five minutes of trying and not getting any reaction, the lead medic was ready to call it. Just as the man was about ready to confirm time of death of ‘Anthony Edward Stark’, the blond captain sprang into action.

Steve was not going to allow it to end like this. He had so much to make up for, it wouldn’t matter if he could show the billionaire that he was ready to try and understand him if he was dead. Grabbing the other hand of the lifeless boy, Steve called out to Tony. Hoping and praying that what he said could make it through to the brunet.

“Tony! Tony! Don’t do this, Tony, hold on!” Steve told him as he gripped the other lifeless hand of the inventor. Everyone else gathering around as near to the genius as they were allowed, tears in their eyes or as close as they could get. The group was not super close as the medical team still had to try pull the two young Avengers away from the body. It was going on a minute and that was too long for the blond’s liking. He said the only thing he could think of in hopes of reaching the other, “Tony, please hang on, for Stephen, don’t leave him like this.”

A half second later there was a weak heart beat…Captain America cried in relief. The stunned staff quickly got back to work trying to save Tony’s life. It was only going to be an up hill battle from there, they all knew it but he was alive. How long though? 

The ride back was hell. Steve counted 10 individual times Tony’s heart stopped for a moment before it started back up. His heart was in bad shape before this happened it was only logical that he was going to have problems in this state. Still, reminding the genius about his boyfriend, who was waiting for him, seemed to help give his battered body motivation to keep working. Like he knew on some level they were talking about his boyfriend.

He stayed with Tony till they reached the medical doors and he was forced to let go of the genius’ hand. Steve watched as the young inventor was rushed into the operating room, out of his sight. The blond felt his legs give out, Rhodey falling next to him…cursing everything that his little brother was in such a bad state. Kneeling there on the floor in the middle of the hall as the rest of the rescue team gathered around him, Steve began to pray…as at that moment it felt only God would be the only one who could truly save Tony now.

**~~~*~~~**

It had been days…

Closing in on two months…if not past that mark.

Captain America was dropping by the tower at least once a week to check in on Tony, once he was moved from medical to his own room. Pepper insisted it was for the best and arguing with her was never a good idea on the best days…so he just went with it. She knew Tony better than he did anyway. Now that was something Steve was willing to fight for, getting to know the genius better…when he woke up that was.

The only progress that was made on anything was the group that had taken Tony. This JAY organization. It was obvious they were planning something huge but clues were confusing to say the least. Seriously, why did they have so many graphs on what hydrogen does at different concentrations? Many were concerned because hydrogen was one of the best, if not the best for the creation of plamsa or even worse because you could freeze the element to a cold 4 degrees kelvin…just 4 degrees over absolute zero…that was not something Steve wanted to come in contact with once it was explained to him what it could do.

Even with the progress they were making it didn’t stop one person from having a nearly robotic routine. Stephen Strange.

Still it hurt to see how it effected Stephen, who quiet literally abandoned his schooling when they brought his boyfriend back. The sorcerer was getting better, he didn’t look like the walking dead anymore. When Tony was first brought back, Steve asked Nico how Strange was doing. He was allowed to see his boyfriend now and Nico told him of the young Doctor’s reaction…it hurt to hear that he was still that distraught, but if he was in Stephen’s place…he was sure he would be the same way. After telling her if there was anything he could do to let him know, in which he received a small smile and a nod from the witch, he made his way to see Rhodey.

Once everything was all settled people made a schedule on who dropped by the tower and when. It was done so that they wouldn’t overwhelm either Tony or Stephen. The only ones that weren’t on a schedule were the close friends of the two, who constantly brought in food and homework as the sorcerer took leave to help take care of his genius. Knowing how difficult the brown eyed boy could be…it was a good idea. Today, was Steve’s turn for dropping in to see if there was anything that was needed.

As he was going to enter the tower, Pepper came rushing out. She ran straight into the Captain and he was able to grab her to keep her upright as the force of running into him was going to make her topple. Before he could ask if anything was okay he got a good look at her face. He was at first alarmed to see the tears but when she had the happiest smile on her face, the blonde couldn’t help but be confused a little bit. What she said afterwards cleared things up quickly.

“He woke up, it wasn’t very long but Tony woke up,” Pepper stated wiping the happy tears from her face. 

Steve was grinning like a loon when what she said finally sank in. He laughed and hugged the young woman as they both had a fit of giggles. It was then they both ran off to SHIELD HQ to tell Fury, who demanded to know the boy’s condition the minute it changed. As they ran to the building they were telling everyone they passed. Unless something else were to trump it…that was by far the best day the Avengers Academy has seen.

**~~~*~~~**

A couple weeks later, when Tony was able to stay awake longer than a few seconds, others were allowed into the tower to catch a peek at the healing couple. It was only allowed when any of the couples closer friends were there. No real interacting, but they could peek into the room to see how they improved. There were some rules that no one was willing to break completely…just bend them a little bit.

Steve, Sam, Natasha and Bucky were just outside the door next day with Pepper and Janet. The two girls keeping the rest from entering the room as Stephen had not said anything about visitors just yet…but they looked on through the small crack in the door at the sweetest scene that had happened on campus.

Stephen was sitting on his side of the bed, leaning up against the headboard with a book in his lap. Their billionaire had just woken up, his sleepy blinking anything to go by. The sorcerer leaned over Tony a little bit and pressed a chaste kiss to the billionaires lips before pressing another to his forehead. The brown eyes of the genius closed and he let out a content, even if it was slightly strained, sigh. Opening those same eyes after a moment or two, he clutched at Strange’s hand, the closest one and held it over his heart as the sorcerer began reading to him again. Tony closed his eyes, completely relaxed.

Backing away from the door, the group looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that took longer than I thought. Like the summary said I had more to add but it didn't fit in the part that centered around Stephen...so the next most likely target was...Steve! Poor him, x.x. But yeah. I was hoping to get this done in December but things never work out that way. I was working on a different fic...then shit hit the fan and yeah...turned to work on this.
> 
> Anyway...yay for my first Series ^^ I feel accomplished...I think.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
